


The hunters become the hunted

by here_comes_the_bitches



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_bitches/pseuds/here_comes_the_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover between Arrow and Supernatural. We have taken it from season seven of Supernatural and season three of Arrow (sort of). You'll find that things have been altered from the plot in both tv-series. Sam and Dean are suposed to go to Central city but the Arrow starts hunting them when they stop in Starling city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfic (and yes we're two doing this together) and we'll be thankful for all credit. SPOILER ALERT!!!
> 
> Arrow:  
> It's season three, Thea is home again but Oliver isn't dead and Ra's al gaul isn't a problem. Roy is the Arsenal, Sarah is dead. Diggle have named his daughter after Sarah, Laurel hasen't told Quintin and goes boxing with Ted to get away with her anger. Laurel is not jet the Black Canary. 
> 
> Supernatural:  
> It's season seven but there is no leviathans but Cas is still dead (for the moment). Sam isn't insane because of hell and Dean and Sam are just hunting as usual.

Crossover Supernatural vs Arrow  
#1

Oliver Queen swipes into the basement underneath Verdant. He’s dressed up with his arrow suit, but mask and hood is down. When he comes down, he puts the bow on one of the tables and he gives Felicity that kind of grumpy look. She’s sitting down in a chair by the computers and can’t help feeling that he looks very heroic where he stands looking down at her. It takes a while before she realises that he said something.  
-”Oh, I’m sorry. What did u say?” While spinning her hair around her finger

-”I said, do you have any others for me today?” He looks at her grumpy but she knows he is not, one of the perks of being around him a lot is the you learn to see beyond the grumpy mask.

-”Oliver, you have already put three dealers behind bars” She says while pushing up her glasses on her nose.

-”I know, I was there!” He makes a swing with his arm towards her, but not in an aggressive way.

-”You should go home to Thea” She says looking stubborn at Oliver 

-”Thea isn’t home tonight” He says with an equally stubborn glare.

Felicity and Oliver stares at each other for a while, like their having a silent conversation. Eventually Felicity looks away and turns back to the computers.

-”Well the night’s still young, we have time to catch a few more bad guys, and by the way there were an easy catch” Roy says trying to make felicity feel better.

Felicity looks up at him whit a small smile.

-”There have been som activity in a smaller street gang and I’ve been able to pin point some of the activist. Names address and favourite hideouts. I’ve got everything here, I can pull it out for you. She looks at Oliver with mixed feelings in her eyes. Suddenly Roy points at the computer to the right.

“What’s that? He says. Felicity looks first at him and then quickly to where he is pointing. She becomes choked and pulls her chair closer to the computer. She starts pressing the different buttons on the keyboard with a high speed, almost aggressively. She is frustrated, that is clear. She is so consumed by what ever she is doing that Roy and Oliver starts feeling uncomfortable and backs of a little. After quite som time Felicity is still going and her face is starting to turn red of frustration. At this time Roy slowly but discreet leans towards Oliver and whispers:

“Should we take of our suits now or what?” At first when he speaks he looks at Felicity with caution in his eyes but when Oliver doesn’t answer he looks up at him. He looks at Oliver for a while until it gets awkward. Then he looks away, turns and starts walking away.

-“Well I’m taking my suit of now” When he comes back dressed in a black t-shirt with his hands in his pockets, Oliver stands behind Felicity and when they hear him come they both turn around, looking at him like they know something he don’t.

-”What?”

-”Felicity is just about to explain what happened”. Then oliver crosses his arms and takes a step back and looks at Felicity, Roy follow his example and takes a few steps forward. Felicity’s eyes goes between the both of them and then she turns her chair to her computers and wave at them to come closer. When they both stands on one side of her she pulls up a window on the mid-computer. It’s a blurry image of two men stepping out of a black car. She turns her head quickly at Oliver before her eyes turns back o the screen. 

-”I’ve been running facial recognition through camera servileness. Thanks to that I get a hint of all with a major crime in there crime register in less then three years. And that’s where the problem started.The computer couldn’t identify these two men”.  
Oliver puts a hand on Felicity’s shoulder and forces her to face him. He takes a deep breath and then says calmly:

-”Are you telling me that it was a technical problem?” He looks at her with those kind eyes, that melts her.

-”Felicity, you don't make technical problems” Roy says and lifts his left eyebrow. Felicity breaks the enchanted eye contact with Oliver and shakes her head to get him of her mind. She turns back to the screen and says with low hard voice and says:

-” No, I don’t “.

She presses a few buttons and two windows pop up on the screen. On each window there are a picture of the two men with some basic information. Oliver leans forward and point at a special information square on one of the windows and then he quickly moves his finger and points at the same square at the the other window. 

-”It say deceased last year”

-”I know, thats why the computer couldn’t identify them. But since we’ve had some experience with supposed-to-be-dead people, I decided to run their faces through a crime register for dead people and see if I got a match. You know... Slade...Malcolm…” Both Roy and Oliver look at her and she feels kinda stupid.

-”So, they are dead, but alive?” asks Roy

-”Yeah, you could say that!” Felicity spins her chair around and look them in the eyes while she pushes up her glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are heading towards Central city trough Starling city.
> 
> This is a rather short chapter so excuse us, comments are welcome!

#2  
-”Are we seriously gonna chase down a superhero? Or whatever he is…” Dean quickly face Sam before he turn his eyes to the road again.

-”Well it’s supernatural, so it’s worth a look”

-”What are they calling him anyway?”

-”He is called the Flash…”

-”Well that’s convenient” He says with his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Sam looks at Dean and grunts, but smiles tight after.

-”So what’s your idea for this?” Dean asks. 

-”Well that’s the thing, I don’t have any.”

-”Nothing? You don’t have any ideas at all?” Dean quickly turns his head towards Sam to make sure that he’s serious.

-”I mean, none of the supernatural creatures we’ve ever met has been this fast, and I already looked up a ton of different spells, but not one of them can make you fast as lightning.”

-”How about gods or demigods? Maybe one of them got bored of being ignored so they decided to go all superhero. You know, there’s got to be a god of speed or something” Dean says and quickly looks at Sam before looking back at the road again. 

“Probably, but usually something must have awakened them. Like some supernatural spell, ritual or someone intruded their temples.”

“Temples? In central city?”

“Yes well, maybe not, but it could be some holy worship place you know” Sam is moving his hands infront of him as he speaks, as to demonstrate something.

“Sam, it got to be miles outside town in that case. Or our little god here would have woken up a lot sooner.”

“Then what? A natural disaster?” He stills his hands.

“No but… hey wait, wasn’t here some weird explosion in central city about a year ago?!”

“Yeah, there was. The particle accelerator explosion. Maybe...?” He raises his eyebrows in acceptance for their new theori.

“Good. Now how about some burgers and a nice motel eh Sammy?” Dean makes that dorky smile he is so good at towards Sam.

“Define nice…” Sam rolls his eyes knowing Dean is looking.


	3. Chapter 3

#3  
-”How did they die?” Oliver crosses his arms and looks annoyed.

-”They were killed by several gun shots. But I did some digging and the only one that saw the bodies was the sheriff that supposedly killed them and his daughter who works as a pathologists. And soon after their death they both mysteriously disappear. That makes their death kinda suspicious, don’t you think?” Felicity glance up at Oliver and has to turn her head uncomfortably to do so. Oliver stands too close. She watch as his expression goes to stunned and then he quickly controls his face again before returning Felicity’s look.

-”So it’s possible that they some how faked their death?” Oliver’s forehead is wrinkled, as always when he is troubled.

-”Yeah easily. I mean their bodies went to the cremation but no one knows if it actually where their bodies.” Felicity starts spinning her hair again, around her finger. Then she looks over at Roy as he asks: 

-”Why would they fake their death? What did they do?” Felicity inhales loudly before smiling.

-”Now that’s the funny part, after quite some digging I found out that they have died before” She watches the men as shock crashes over their faces like a wave. Somehow it makes her happy, she likes to shock them, to prove that she can be unpredictable too.

-”Before? They have died twice?” Oliver tries to regain control over his face and voice again. The later one is easier.

-”One of them have actually died three times!” She knows that her comment will be unwanted and that it will only confuse them more but she can’t help herself.

Roy raises his eyebrows and makes a short exhalation through his nose, the noise could almost be a laugh.  
-”I’m not even gonna comment that”

-”Felicity please explain” Oliver lets down his arms that had been clutched tightly before.

-”Okey” Felicity turns to the computers again and pulls up a police rapport. “First the oldest brother: Dean Winchester, by the way their brothers,” Felicity turnes back for a moment and when she return to the computers she can feel the windflash of her ponytail “was shot by the police force as he kept a woman tied up in her house and tortured her. Before that he had tortured several other women.” 

-”And his body? Was it verified?” She can feel Oliver breathing in her neck as he bends down, to take a closer look at the computers. It gives butterflies to her stomach and makes the hair on her arms stand right up. She want to turn around. To have his face so close to hers, but she knows that she would never dare to. Not with Oliver.

She takes a big breath to calm her head, and make her voice steady enough to talk.  
-”It was, but his DNA was inconclusive, so apparently, who ever that died wasn’t Dean Winchester.” She still refuses to turn around, sense Oliver remains in the same position. 

-”And his brother, was he there?” Finally Oliver leans back again and Felicity can relax and focus on her task: explaining.

-”Unknown” She says in a rather light voice. She despises the fact that she sounds exactly like her mother, trying to smooth over something bad or annoying.

-”You said they’ve died three times, when did they die again?” Roy pulls her thoughts, once again, out of her own head,

-” Oh no, only the oldest brother died three times, the younger brother only died two” This time she turns around but looks at Roy instead of Oliver. She makes a “kissmouth” when she ends her sentence, then she looks dorky (tilts her head) at Oliver. She can’t resist it.

-”Only” says Roy with a lower voice and smiles ironically. He ignores the sparkling feeling that exists between Oliver and Felicity.

-”Felicity, when did they die again?” Oliver krosses his arms again and moves his weight from one foot to the other. He almost looks uncomfortable where he stands and Roy has to hide a laughter in a cough.

-”Are you ok?” Felicity looks worried at him, she has no idea that it wasn’t a cough. Roy looks away for a second, looking for an excuse before he turns back to her and says:

-”Yeah totally, just a tickle...” Oliver knows that this is probably a lie but decides to ignore it. 

Felicity looks relieved, she turns to her computers and says:  
-”Ok. It was four years ago. An FBI agent got obsessed with finding them. He manage to arrest them and put them in a jail cell in a police station. But something happened and the whole place got blew up with several people inside of it, including the winchester brothers, or so they thought. The bodies was beyond recognition.”

-”So they managed to escape death two slash three times.” Roy has an expression on his face, rather simular to impression. 

-”Jopp.” Felicity tilts her head straight backwards but stops when she hits the back of her chair. She flashes her eyelashes to them in a gesture but doesn’t really make an effort to see them.

-”But we only know what… what was the older brother called?... Roy looks at Felicity for support.

-”Dean.” She answers without looking at him, used to be the one with the answers.

-”Yeah, what he have done, what did the other brother do?”

-”Dean and his four year younger brother Samuel Winchester, has both been caught with credit card scams, fake id badges including fake FBI and sheriff badges, on top of that they have stolen cars, forced entrance on private property and violated graves by digging up and burning their remains. This is what got the FBI agent so obsessed with them but there is more.” At this she has picked up a pen, which she had started to spin in her hands. This and the fact that she has wheeled her chair around make her look both scary, in a cute way, and utterly ridiculous, sense she looks like someone in a comic.

-”How much are these guys able to do before someone kills them for real?” Roy says in a rather sarcastic voice but there was a serious tone in it.

Oliver looks at Roy disapproving, he almost looks mad. Roy gets the point and puts his hand behind his head in an apologizing way. He says:

-”I know, you don’t kill anymore but it would be easier.”

-”How about you don’t talk? It would make you seem less stupid!” Oliver glares at Roy, it’s hard to say if he means it or not.

-”Lets leave this subject, even I can feel the tension between you two.” Felicity raises from her chair to get in between the guys if she have to. 

Both Roy and Oliver turns towards her with tankful faces. Felicity looks at them little awkward, tilts her head to the right, and says after a while:

-”Do you want me to continue or not…?”

-”Yes please Felicity, continue.” Oliver is giving her his full attention and her belly makes a sudden jump of exitment. His strong glance gives you a powerful feeling when it is directed to you only.

-”Right… well, do you remember the mass murdering lunatics on the news, terrorizing cities and making sure they were caught on film?” Felicity swings out her hands and put them together again as she speaks.

-”Yeah I remember that, they forced… uh people in a bank, I think, into a walt before shooting them all. Infront of a security camera.” Oliver makes a face of disgust.

-”That’s them.” 

-”For real? Like seriously? We are gonna take down real famous serial killers? Cool.” Roy forgets what Oliver just said about shuting up and almost starts bouncing of exitment. Oliver gives him a look that clearly says “stay still or I will punch you”.

-”Felicity, I need you to find anything on them. A weak spot, family members, anything that might help us catch them.” He turns his focus from Roy to Felicity.

-”Sure, but… be careful with them. They don’t really stay dead. And each time they died they were caught, like they were trapped and their way out was by faking their own death… And people got killed…” She looks at him with hidden desire in her eyes and deep worry.

-”We will.” Oliver says with a dark voice that sends chills along her back. She flicks with her eyes and look down into the ground, avoiding his glare.


	4. Chapter 4

#4  
The lock starts turning as a key is put in the other side. Sam is within a sekund ready, to shot with his gun (but he’s hiding it behind his back), run, fight or pretend like nothing and smile if it is the owner. He is used to this. Always on alert. Always ready. It's his life and has been so for very long. He doesn't complain anymore. It's his life and as long as he shares it with his brother he's fine.

He shakes his head to make sure his rather long brown hair is out of his eyes. The door slowly starts to open and he unsafes his gun behind his back. The door swings open rather violently and in comes…

-”Whoa dude, lower the gun will you? It’s just me with the burgers.” Then Dean lower his hands that he held up in a calming way and starts smiling ”I mean Sammy, if you didn’t want them you could just have told me, no need to point at me with a gun.” He jokes. He stands there in his brown leather jacket like having people pointing unsafed guns at him is completely normal.

Sam lower his gun that was pointing straight at Dean’s chest.  
-”I could have shot you! Why’d you slam the door like that, I thought it was an FBI agent or something!” Sam waves a little with his gun towards Dean, out of pure anger.

-”How else would I open the door? It was stuck.” His smile fades and he’s forcing himself to be serious even though all he can think of is Sam’s hilarious face when he opened the door.

-”Dean I know you don’t want to think about it but…” Sam gets that face when he’s about to talk about something sensitive with Dean.

-”No, Sam. I’ve told you. The whole world knows about our death okey? No one’ll believe that we were the lunatics on TV. It’s been a year. We can’t live on tense forever! Time to let go.” His voice is dark with repressed feelings and for someone not used to his company his voice could have been very convincing alone.

-”Yeah…” Sam looks down in the floor, only pretending to agree with Dean. He safes his gun again and puts it in their weapons duffel. When he stands up, Dean has moved to the wall between their two beds, and gone past Sam. The wall is slowly starting to fill with different newspaper reports, pictures, lore and much other things only an alert mind would understand.

-”So, you got something?” Dean has not yet put down the bags he hold in his hands, but he looks at Sam to get an explanation before he connects the strings himself.

-”Right, yeah.” Sam stand up and gets closer to the wall. When he is next to Dean he points at a picture in the middle ”So get this, the Flash has been caught on picture before but only as a blurry streak. That’s why they called him that at first but eventually a… blogger...”Sam sarcastically drags out the word ”...got obsessed with him and gave him his name, she also got the first real picture of him.” Sam point at another picture of a young woman with light, chocolate-brown skin and dark brown, curly hair.

-”So they have a connection?” Dean looks at Sam.

-”They might, or he just uses her to get publicity.” Sam responds Dean’s look. He’s taller than Dean so he has to look a little bit down, but not much. Dean is very tall too but he grew past him when he was in the end of his teenage.

-”Yeah maybe…” Dean looks thoughtful but then he smirkes and says: “It’s looks like you’re doing good so I’m not gonna interrupt your rhythm by helping, but I have burgers from this place, Big belly burger. It’s delicious!”

-”You tasted?” Sam wrinkles his forehead when the meaning of the sentence becomes clear to him.

-”Yeah I ate one on the way.” Dean smiles and goes over to a little unsteady table, close to the door. He puts down the paper bags and turns to Sam again.

-”So you get two and I get one?” Sam walks over to the table and sits down on a chair opposite to Dean. As Dean sits down, Sam pulls out a burger and a health drink from the bag closest to him.

-”I got you a green milkshake too.” Dean pulls out his own burger and smiles spiteful at Sam as he unwraps the burger.

-”...Thanks a lot Dean” Sam looks up at him and can’t help but to smile at Dean when he tries to fit his mouth around the big burger and gets sauce all over his chin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Thank you so much for all your comments!

#5   
He’s upset, somehow these guys got to him, and he hates it. He is suppose to be strong. He has training, years on his neck of mental training. He should be able to do this but still… He can’t stop thinking about them. They survived death when so many he knows didn’t. It seems so unfair. It’s silly, he knows that but he can’t shake the thought out of his head.  
It’s unfair.

IT’S UNFAIR.

Sara is dead.

Mom, and dad are dead.

So many others that he dare not to think about. People whos’ death is deeply buried beneath tons of control and a thick layer of mental steel. But he has been getting weaker lately. They all say differently, that he has been getting more human. But it’s harder to fight when he needs to hold back. It’s so much harder when there are people, people he cares about, that could get hurt. He needs to be hard. This could be a new threat, a big treat and he can’t let them go inside his head, he needs to stay calm, focus and be the sharpest he can. 

After a while of thinking he realizes exactly what he needs. He needs Diggle. But he is with Sarah for the week. It would be cruel to ask him. So he won't.

Oliver turns the key and the door to the huge apartment slowly opens. He still ain’t used to it. It’s so different from his old home, yet still it’s Thea’s home. And for Oliver, a home is a person. And now that person is Thea. But that could change. It could?... No, Oliver closes the tempting door to that line of thoughts. They are forbidden, he would never put Felicity to such a risk by allowing himself to feel for her they way he wants to. He can be her friend. Friend only.

Suddenly a shadow appears in Olivers vision. It’s Thea. She is dressed in a pair of black tights, a big red flannel shirt and is barefoot. She looks like she is ready to eat ice cream in front of the TV and cry to a sad movie.

-”Olly? What are you doing home?” Thea is clearly confused and stands there just looking at Oliver who stands by the open door. As he closes the door he can’t help but to feel a little better. Thea has that effect on him. She is one of the few last strings to his life before Lian Yu.

-”Speedy… What are YOU doing home? Weren’t you suppose to be on a … date?” He almost spits out the word. Not really ready to admit that his little sister is no longer so little.

-”Yeah about that… it, it didn’t work out. Uh he…” She crosses her legs and starts to make these nervus moves with her hands, just by looking at the complex movements make a dull ache start at Olivers temples. He feels the headache come sneaking. Not that it bothers him. It’s a minor annoyance at most. He takes a deep inhale and looks at his sister.

-”Complicated?” He takes a few steps in and takes of his jacket in hard but short movements. They could be seen as angry or aggressive, but to Oliver they are just controlled. No more movement than necessary. It doesn't make a sound as the jacket come of. No rustling.

-”Yes, no. I dont know. He, it just didn't work out.” She lashes out with her hands and change her foot position to another.

-”One date… bad huh?” He smiles at her. He can see the irony in that his sister who used to go out with all sorts of guys as long as they had drugs or could get her into a party finally is getting picky. Also the fact that they now has swapped rolls. It used to be Oliver who broke up with every girl he dated and now it’s his sister.

-”Yeah pretty much. But really Olly, what are you doing home, you said you were going out tonight too.” She is quick to change subject. An artform Oliver mastered long ago. Once again she makes him smile. Just by looking at her he gets warm, and can relax again. She is his family and he will always love her no matter what.

-”I was but I ran into.. complications.” The word is uttered with a sort of repression. Telling Thea that there is quite a story behind that word. But she has learned that Oliver is different now and that it isn’t that easy for him to share anymore. Even though that sometimes is exactly what he needs.

-”No girl to introduce me to?” This time she helps him to change the subject. The question is asked in innocence but there is a playfulness in her voice. Almost like rebellion. Like she is demanding him to share information about his private life in return for info about her own.

-”Nope, and from your clothes I’d say you’re single too.” He returns her playful tone with a glimpse of joy in his eye. He has really missed their gabbering.

-”Yeah tragic right? I’m a young woman with an own business and a huge appartment and I live with my brother. Yey!” Her light voice is soaked with sarcasm. He knows that she really doesn’t mean it but can’t resist on commenting it.

-”You asked me to move in here, I could move out again?” He smiles and they start to walk further into the apartment. Into the living room.

-”No Olly, I want you here!” She suddenly get serious and gives him a face filled with focus and he thinks she looks very adorable with it. 

“Then I’ll stay.” He says with a warm smile.

-”You can’t joke about that.” She lashes out with her arms again and this time he takes a step back to make it clear that he is leaving the subject of her sudden blossom of emotions.

-”I won’t…” He says honestly. He will always take care of her, even though she’s got Malcolm now. But living with her makes it easier to keep an eye on both of them. “Thea?”

-”Yes? What is it?” she calms down and looks up on her big brother.

-”Are you sure it’s… over… between you and Roy?” He can’t really look her in the eyes as he asks. It’s an utterly embarrassing question asked by her brother.

-”What?! How did you get all bundies? Did he ask you to say this?” She first gets shocked. Then amazement changes her face, shortly followed by suspicion.

-”No, I just… I like him. He’s your first guy that I’m ok with.” At this sentence he looks up in her face, somehow feeling like a schoolboy asking the teacher something embarrassing.

-”You weren’t at first. I remember when you almost tossed us out of Queen consolidated. You were furious!” Thea smiles and smoothly avoids the real question. But the memory gives her eyes a spark of true happiness.

-”You were going to spy on the vigilante! He could have gotten you both killed!!” Oliver raises his voice but the glimpse in Thea’s eyes keeps him from becoming really serious. He just want her to be happy.

-”He called you a wimp, I almost broke up because of that.” This playful comment pays of in a short laughter from Oliver. As he stops he looks at her for a long moment. Satisfied.

-”Yeah well, we’re both better now.” The words leaving his mouth have different meaning for them both. For Oliver it’s half a lie. He doesn’t believe that he is better but he knows that Roy is. For Thea it means that Oliver is better know. That is right in one way, he seems kind and more open now but then he still had their fathers company. She knows that Isabel Rochev fooled him but she still mourns the loss of Queen consolidated. In the case of Roy she is surprised by his new attitude, it’s both kinder and more polite. But she misses the old Roy. The guy who would fight for her and that would belive so hard in one hero. She knows that he works with him now. And that the Arrow has helped him. But she still remembers the young rebellious boy that became her love.

-”I’m glad, but even though. I’m not getting back with him. I’m not, Olly.” She is firm in her decision, even though it makes her sad.

-”Alright. Can we leave that subject now?” Oliver is visibly uncomfortable and is glad to the opening to get out of this conversation, or at least this subject.

-”Gladly. I was actually about to watch a movie, you feeling up to it?” She points at the sofa and the turned on telly. On the small table next to the sofa there is several bowls of snacks and different drinks.

-”Why not?” He shrugs his shoulders and they both walk over and sits down in the very comfortable sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have a long good chapter for you, honestly it's truly fun to write. Can't believe we're up in 800 hits!!!

#6  
Sam throws in the laundry in the machine. He’s tense. His back is stiff and his movements controlled. He’s thinking about something and he desperately tries to hide it from his brother. Dean has already told him several times that they are fine, so if he drags it up he knows Dean won’t listen.

-”What?” Dean looks up at Sam, rather impatiently. He suspects that Sam is thinking about their currently bad situation with the feds. And he really doesn’t feel like having a discussion about that again, for the hundredth time.

-”What?” Sam tries to seem surprised and unknowing, like he didn’t think about anything, at all. For someone else it would probably work, but not with Dean. They have spent their entire childhood together, and all the years since Jess died.

-”You’re quiet and restrained. What’s up?” Dean is sitting down, with his legs wide and his elbows resting on his thighs. His posture is the ones of a soldier, he is ready to fight a battle, even if it is with words instead of guns or fists.

-”No, nothing. Really Dean. Nothing.” Sam turns around to the machines again and suddenly relaxes his shoulders. He starts to carefully hum a melody, all to take the focus away from himself. He knows that Dean is on to him.

-”Yeah like I believe that. Spill out or shut up… forever!” At this point Dean raises from sitting position and stands up. In a way he is intimidating. Strong character, frightening shine in his eyes and with every fiber in his body ready to react.

-”No I’m just… Dean?” Sam turns around. He has given up and gets ready for Dean’s expected irritation. His entire attitude has swifted to the ones of a defeated man.

-”Yeah?” Dean relaxes a bit. One part of this argument is already won, since he got Sam to speak up. 

-”We have to go to the polis-station to get the rapports on The flash when we come to Central city.” He talks like there is some big truth that Dean should immediately see, and fear. But he doesn’t. It would make him mad if any other talked to him like that, but with Sam it only makes him proud when Sam makes connections faster than he does himself. But this time he can’t feel it.

-”So?” He raises his eyebrows.

-”We can’t both go. They’ll recognise us. So… who of us will go?” He talks smoothly. Like he is slowly trying to convince Dean of something without it being obvious, without him noticing that he has been manipulated. This is a trick Sam is very good at, it work sort of like his puppy eyes. But Sam doesn’t like to use that trick. It makes him feel dirty somehow. Ashamed. Not that Dean gets it.

-”What? You afraid?”

-”Yeah Dean, if I get in prison, or you, then I’ll be afraid! I’ll prefer to stay ‘dead’ then in prison!” At this point Sam is getting serious. Dean suddenly realizes that the defeated attitude was only a cover for a lot more passionate truth.

-”Well I can’t go! I’ve been wanted 3 times!!! And DEAD three times! If they remember me then I’m screwed! Is there a death penalty here?”

-”I don’t know Dean ok, but I’ve kinda got a more…” He shakes his head slightly, as he tries to find the right word. His dark brown hair gets loose from behind his ears and he has to tuck it back gently.

-”An easy-to-recognise appearance?” Dean moves his head a bit forward and moves his hands out, like he is addressing to an audience, it’s mocking movements, and Sam knows it.

-”Yeah…” Sam doesn’t even try to pretend that he missed Dean’s friendly insult.

-”Well I’m not going. And someone have to!” Dean is half serious and half amused as he states this.

-”Or… we’ll just screw it and go somewhere else. To a case where we won’t have to enter a polis-station.” Sam shrugs and smile at Dean, hopeful.

-”Sammy… when have we ever backed on a case?” Dean is serious. It’s like he is discussing something life important. Or like he is defending his pride.

-”And look where that have gotten us!” Now Sam gets angry, he hates that Dean can’t see the danger, that he won’t listen to him or take him seriously. He hates that Dean has to be such an ass in the subject, he’s had enough.

-”Sam…” There is a hidden ‘come on’ in his voice. Like he’s not gonna fold but he is begging Sam to. And he does.

-”Fine ok, I’ll go!” Sam angrily turns to the machines and starts to throw in the remaining clothes with much more aggressiveness than he had when he started.

 

A while later the brothers step out of the laundry store and starts to walk down the street. As they get closer to a sharp turn, someone small runs right into Dean.

-”Woah, you ok? Watch where you’re going will you?” Dean catches the person and keeps a tight hold on the persons both arms.

-”Dean? Sam?” The person says with a weak yet light voice. The person is short and turns out to be a woman. She is wearing a black cap with all her hair tucked underneath. She’s wearing a dark green cardigan with a bright red T-shirt under. Her jeans are dark blue with big pockets and are rather tight. She is wearing a pair of white converse.

-”Charlie?!” They both say in unison. Shocked expression covers their faces and has wiped away all thoughts of something different. They recognize her now. A small red curl of hair falls down from underneath the cap.

-”Oh hi guys. Dean take this” Charlie suddenly drags of her cap and throws it to Dean. All her red, wavy hair falls down on her back. Then she bends down and drags of her shoes. She puts her backpack on the ground and takes out a pair of blue, probably expensive high-heel shoes and puts them on as soon as she has dragged off her socks as well. Then she puts down the shoes and socks in the bag. She picks up something little from the bag before she tosses it to Dean too. He has to drop the keys to the Impala (that he was holding in his hand) to catch her bag. Sam bends down to pick them up. “Dean” Charlie says “Hide my bag, now!” Then she turns to Sam. “Give me your jacket. What are you waiting for? Quick!” Sam puts the keys in his back pocket and takes of his big brown jacket and hands it to Charlie. She puts it on and then shows Sam and Dean what she took from the bag. A lipstick. She puts on a big red layer and smacks her lips. Then she smiles at them.

Without a signal or a warning, several big, scary-looking dudes come running around the corner. Their guns are visible over their waistbands. Their bare arms are covered with tattoos and two of them have shaved heads and beards. They look furious.

Then Charlie puts her arms around Sam’s neck, she has to go on her tiptoes to do so, and kisses him, long and hard. The scary dudes pass by without even looking twice. When Charlie is sure that they have left she quickly lets go of Sam and takes a step back. Dean is staring at Charlie with a shocked face. Shocked is the least you can say about Sam’s expression but Charlie ignores this and calmly says:  
“Hi bitches, what’s up?”

Dean puts one hand on his hip and rather angrily says while wildly waving his hands towards Charlie:  
-”Who the hell were they? And what the hell are you doing?” He can’t seem to get over that Charlie, of all people, kissed Sam. Right in front of him. He feel embarrassed but tries to hide it.

-”I’m running away from my problems, literally. No like literally, they are my problem.” She explains when she sees that Dean at first didn’t get what she meant.

-”Why were they after you? What have you done?” Dean continues to angrily question Charlie.

-”Oh no biggy, just a little gambling.” Charlie shrugs and starts to take of Sam’s jacket. She hand it back to a mute Sam.

-”Gambling? You? Like cheating gambling?” An amused tone is lurking in Dean’s voice.

-”You could say that, or you could say that I outsmarted the system. So what are you doing here bitches?” Now Sam has finally got his jacket back on. He gives Dean a long lock. Then Dean smoothly swipes his upper lip with a weak smile as a hint to Sam. Sam puts his big hand over his mouth, when he takes it back it’s red from Charlie’s lipstick that has left red marks all over Sam’s lips. He aggressively starts to drag the back of his over his mouth to get rid of it. He keeps doing it until his face is clean from lipstick but is glowing weakly red instead from all the rubbing.

-”Working a case.” Eventually Dean tears his eyes from Sam to Charlie and answers her question shortly.

-”Sure, I’ll be out of your way. Just wanna get my bag back Dean, where did you put it?” Charlie puts her hands out to get her bag back. But only get a confused look back.

-”Your bag?”

-”Yeah my bag, black and kinda heavy?” Charlie reaches her hands even closer to Dean. Her voice is getting impatient.

-”Ohh… you said to get rid of it?” Dean is still looking pretty confused.

-”No dean, I told you to hide it!” Now a glimpse of panic is spreading in her voice. Her hands are almost up in Dean’s face now. Dean takes a step back.

-”Ehhh…” Dean looks over his shoulder as a garbage truck parks next to them, picks up the first trash can and empties it. All three watches petrified as Charlie’s black bag tumbles down into the truck.

-”Dean, that wasn’t my bag, was it?” Charlie’s eyes are glued to Dean’s face, which is filled with emotions. Shock, embarrassment, confusion, realization and much more.

-”If I say yes…?” Dean makes a weak smile towards Charlie. Confirming what they all just saw happening.

-”Dean, my money was in there!” Her high pitched voice is cracking from emotions. Her face is getting even more red and sweat is gathering on her forehead.

-”From the gambling? Can’t be that much anyway…?” Sam steps into the conversation in an attempt to defend his brother.

-”It was 20 000 dollars Dean! 20 000!!!” She looks at Sam first, like to get understanding. Sam seems to give her what she wants and they both turn to Dean with their blame.

-”Whoops, you are probably better at internet robbing anyway, right?” Dean shrugs his shoulders and tries to humour away their uncomfortable stares.

-”Dean I can’t! There is a reason I gambled! Someone is controlling the internet! Sam?” Ones again she turns to Sam. Her rather long hair follows her in a flash of wind.

-”Yeah what is it Charlie?” Sam injects his voice with warm care and understanding. A tone that makes almost everyone melt.

-”Catch me, I’m gonna faint!” Charlie says in a voice right between calmness and hurry.

-”What?!” Sam kinda shouts out. And then Charlie closes her eyes and falls backwards, right into Sam’s arms. She is completely slack and her head hangs back. Sam carefully picks her up, like she is a doll and he is scared to crush her.

-”What now?” He looks at Dean with a troubled face.

-”Take her to the car, now Sam go!” Dean points at the direction of the Impala and shouts at Sam. He isn’t angry, only shouting to make Sam move.

-”How about our clothes? They aren’t done!” Sam has started to walk towards the car when he makes a sharp turn back to Dean.

-”I’ll fix that! Hurry, I don’t want anyone to see her.” Dean keeps the same position and voice, and it works.

-”Yeah, course!” Sam starts to run away with Charlie trembling in his arms. Sam is very tall and when he runs like that with his long legs and tiny little Charlie in his arms it looks very funny. Dean smiles in his mind but his lips have stiffened in a very serious position. He looks sad. He usually does that when Sam is not around to see. He can’t hold the happy face and smiling alone, since they lost Cas. He knows how he died. Crowley, the evil son of a bitch that he is, stabbed Castiel with his own angelblade, in the back, when he backed out of a deal with him. He doesn’t know what they were going to do, only that Crowley can’t do it without an angel. After Cas’ death he couldn’t really bother. Crowley is helpless now, so why waste energy on him?

 

Sam opens the door after a bit of fumbling. He carefully puts Charlie inside the car, lying. Then pushes her feet in a bit more so he won’t slam the door on them. He quickly runs over to the opposite backdoor and lifts her head before taking a seat. When he is sitting, rather comfortably he puts her head on his knees. She looks so fragile. And yet she can be such a fighter. He still has no idea over her real life, her backstory or even her real name. All he knows is that she is one hell of a hacker, a total geek, sort of a genius and that her alias is Charlie Bradbury. He can’t help himself but to smile, he likes her. Very much. It’s just something about her that reminds him of family. If he could he would protect her from all harm, but he knows that she won’t let him. She like to take care of herself. Besides, there is probably a good reason for her to be in Starling city. He has read a lot about this town, a side trail of his research on Central city. Apparently Central and Starling city are opposites. Central city has low but weird criminality. Some of Starling’s criminals have left for Central city, a calmer place with less competition. But mostly Straling owns all the heavy criminals. For example they have the Triad(the kines maffia), the Bratva(the russian maffia), several street gangs, many spread weapons around the city and way too many runaways from their prison, Iron heights. Starling seems to both breed and attract the worst sort of people.

He can hear the trunk opening. When he looks back through the window he can see Dean slam down the trunk with an expression of hurry. He runs over to the drivers seat and opens the door. Ones he had sat down and started the car Sam can feel Dean looking at him through the mirror.  
-”How is she?” He eventually asks. 

-”I think she good” They look at each other for a while.

-”Pulse?” Dean starts to question Sam with a hard controlled voice. He knows exactly what he’s asking.

-”Stable.” Sam nods.

-”Breathing?” 

-”Stable.” He nods again.

-”Any wounds or bleeding?” Dean squeezes the steering wheel.

-”Not from what I can tell. I looked on her arms, legs, back, belly and head.”

-”Good.” Now it’s Dean’s turn to nod.

-”But that tattoo she told us about, it’s real. She wasn’t exaggerating.” Sam smiles widely at Dean. He laughs. It’s the most wonderful sound in the world to Sam and the noise immediately relaxes his tense muscles. After a while he says while looking down at Charlie:   
-”It looks like she is sleeping.”

-”Yeah well, it can look like you sleep when you are dead too” The smile fades from Dean’s face as memories make themselves reminded.

-”She is not dead Dean.” Sam gets that worried look on his face. It makes Dean angry. He is the one who is suppose to worry about Sam. Not the other way around. “Are u you ok?” Sam asks. Those hazel eyes of him. So brown and warm. They can swallow you whole and you wouldn't mind.

-”Yeah I'm fine. Just... she is going to hate me” He says with a warm smile. He ignores the smoldering fire in his pit.

-”Yeah she is. But she didn’t kiss you did she?” Sam smiles and jokes with Dean. An attempt to ease the tension in the car.

Dean laughs, a short but honest laughter. “No she did not. How was it?” He looks curiously at Sam through the rearview mirror.

-”Dean…” Sam says cautiously, raising his eyebrows.

-”No I'm not going there. Uh uh” Dean looks away and shakes his head, as to force the thoughts out of his head. Sam known his brother well and can easily imagine what Dean was thinking but refuses to do so for the sake of Charlie’s pride.

-”Wise choice.”

-”Mmm” Suddenly a weak moan can be heard from the backseat. It’s way too light to be Sam.

-”Is it her?” Dean whole focus lie in the mirror now. Staring at Charlie who is waking up from her unconsciousness. 

-”She is waking up now I think. Charlie? Charlie? You're ok. You’re in our car alright? How does it feel?” Sam puts his hand under her head to help her tilt it upwards.

-”Sam? I think I'm ok. What…? What happened?” She first looks at Sam and the at Dean in the front seat.

-”You fainted.” Dean states calmly without any judgements in his voice or facial expression.

-”No I… Dean!!! MY BAG DEAN!!!!” Charlie sits up very fast and hits her head in the low roof. It doesn’t stop her, she doesn’t even seem to notice. All her focus is on Dean in the front seat. In her eager to get to him she almost starts crawling over the seat. Sam has to gently put his hands around her waist and hold her back.

-”Yeah, it’s lost. Sorry.” Dean looks at her in the mirror but only for a short while, before he looks on the road. With a roar from the engine he pulls out and starts driving along the road. Apparently extremely concentrated. But Sam can see that he’s doing it because he is a bit ashamed. Even if he would never admit it.

Charlie makes a loud exhale and falls back onto Sams lap.

-”Are you sure, you aren’t hurt?” Sam changes focus and gives her those wonderful hazel eyes.

-”My head hurts a bit, and my EMPTY POCKETS STINGS!” The last thing she almost yells at Dean. He jerks but refuses to look back at her, still pretending to be very busy.

-”Charlie?” Sam interrupts her thoughts.

-”Yeah sorry.” She lays there in Sam’s lap with her knees up in the air. After a while of silent staring up in the roof she looks at Sam. He looks kind, yet worried. “Sam I’m really ok.” Sam only hums to an answer. It is clear that he don’t believe her. “So what kind of case are you working on here? I thought you guys tried to stay out of big cities?” Her curiosity is awakened and she is looking intensely at Sam.

-”Nothing here” Dean says in the front seat. “We’re just passing by”

-”What are you doing here?” Sam changes subject very smoothly.

-”Well, I was thinking about meeting an old friend of mine, Tommy Merlyn, but apparently he died… 2 years ago. So I decided to stay and get some cash before I went to the next place on the map.”

-”Sounds good. Sorry about your friend.” Dean gives Charlie a quick but kind look in the mirror.

-”So… when are you leaving?”

-”Soon. We’re staying half the week before going again. Just gathering some stuff and a bit of information on the case.”

-”Sounds good.” Charlie returns to look in the ceiling. 

-”Charlie?”

-”What Sam?” She turns her glance to him.

-”Last time we saw you, you hated us and never wanted to see us ever again. Now Dean trashed your cash, a lot of cash, and you seem pretty calm?”

-”Yeah well I’m hiding.” She let her eyes wander back to the original point.

-”Wait, we are your hiding place?” Dean suddenly reacts.

-”See it like this, I’m running from big, scary dudes with guns. You are also big, scary dudes with guns. And poles. And machetes, which you chop off heads with.” She grins a little awkwardly at the last sentence.

Dean shrugs and makes a little proud smirk. “We’re a pretty good hiding place.”

-”My thoughts exactly.”

-”Turn left here, there is a chinese-restaurant just by the corner” Sam points at a sharp left turn. “Thought food might fit us well”

-”I’d prefer Big belly burger.” Dean implies a little displeased but still makes the turn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I know it was a while since we uploaded but here it is, chapter 7!!! And wow, over 1050 hits!? Pretty awesome right? Thank you so much for taking time to read and even more your comments, always love to read them! Well that all, keep reading folks!

#7  
-“Can you see them?” Felicity’s voice can easily be heard through the small earphone placed in Roy’s right ear. She is talking about the fact that Roy is, in this exact moment, spying on the “Serial killers” that they both like to call them. He is standing behind their car, easily looking right into the restaurant, trying to locate them.

-“Wait… yeah I see them. It looks like they are waiting to order.” They are sitting right by the window, making everything easier for him. If they hadn’t, he would have to go into the restaurant himself. Something that is a lot more risky.

-“Both of them?” Felicity is at work, at Palmer technologies. She said she didn’t have much to do at work today, apparently Palmer is away doing some rich man’s job. Roy doesn’t really like Palmer. To much of a snob, yet Felicity seem to like him. But not in the way she likes Oliver of course.

-“Yeah, I can’t see anyone else.” It’s about 2 o’klock in the afternoon. The sun is shining but it’s not very hot. Roy is wearing his red hoodie, together with an old pair of jeans and trainers.

-“How do they look?” 

-“They are… wait what?” Suddenly Roy stops, not only because of the question but also because of Felicity’s tone.

-“Oh no nothing, forget I said that.” She does that thing where she pretends that it is nothing, but really it’s something big.

-“Felicity…?” He knows he sounds annoyed, it’s just so much easier if she just says it out loud.

-“No it’s nothing” She insists. Roy doesn’t try to argue. She’ll talk when she feels like it, she always do. Sometimes too much.

-“They’re just… ordering chinese food. They shouldn’t do that. All that they have done, it just feels like they…” She stumbles on the words, not unlike her, but this is different.

-“Shouldn’t have the privilege to live like normal people? Like they deserve to live a horrible lonely life?” He knows exactly what she means, how many times hasn’t he thought that while sitting and waiting here behind their stupid car?

-“Yeah. Exactly.” She is thinking, he can hear it. Somehow he get the feeling that he surprised her.

-“I get that. How many do you think they have killed?” He is squatting. His weight mostly lies on his right foot, it’s starting to hurt so he changes the weight to the other foot.

-“Maybe 30, maybe more.” She sounds sad. He likes Felicity, and when she is sad, it affects everyone. He hangs a little with his head, thinking about ways to cheer her up. It’s not like he treats her like doll, she is just… Felicity. Everyone is nice to her. 

-“Shame we can’t kill them.” It’s simple sentence. No one would react if he said it out loud in a crowd, today everyone says it. Still, if someone means it, it gets a whole new meaning.

-“Never thought I’d say this, but I agree.” Roy knows that she is honest and serious. If she could fight a little better, she would be extremely dangerous too. Not that she isn’t now… 

-“They aren’t moving.“ It’s boring. To just sit here and do nothing. He has moved from squatting to leaning his elbows to the cars roof.

-“Do they seem.. close? I mean, after all they’ve done, do they seem to be close?” Felicity’s questing breaks the silence.

-“Can’t tell, they only talk. One of them is doing something on his computer. Can you find out what? He’s probably using the restaurant’s wifi.” 

-“I’m trying! But I can’t find it, it’s like their computer is a black spot” She is frustrated, these two seem to get to her, much. Should he be worried, or maybe tell Oliver? Oliver will deal with her. He cares about her, more than he likes to show, but you can see it in the small things. How he touches her sometimes. How he look at her and how much he blames himself every time Felicity is in harms way. Roy wishes that he was allowed to do that to Thea. But he can’t. She broke up with him and now he has to suffers the consequences of his own lying.

-”Meaning?” He has to literally drag himself out of the hole of self pity his mind made for him. 

-“I can’t see it. I know it’s there, someone without my expertise wouldn’t, but I can’t see it or get to it. I have no idea what they are doing.” This makes it a little clearer about what she is doing, but if he saw her right now, he would understand nothing. After Felicity, Oliver is the best on computers. Sadly Diggle and himself sort of share third place.

-“Can they do that themselves?”

-“Maybe, or they have help. Are you sure you can’t see anyone else?” Her voice is light and calming in a way. He looks up to the men by the window, he had been sitting on the ground squatting again.

-“I’m sure… SHIT!” He quickly ducks down behind the car. He stays there, his heart beating fast and adrenalin pumping through his veins. His hands start shaking, of fear or excitement is hard to tell. Right now it’s hard to tell exactly which feeling has the biggest hold of him.

-“Roy! Roy what happened!?” But in Felicity’s voice there is no doubt. She is terrified. He can almost hear the tears gather in her eyes.

-“He… eh the short one, he looked over here. I don’t know if he saw me. Are the cameras still broken Felicity? I need to know if he’s coming here!” His voice is demanding, he thought it would tremble, at least a bit. But it doesn’t. It’s still, and hard. He sounds like Oliver. If that’s good or bad, he can’t decide.

-“They are broke I told you, I can’t do anything! I’m calling Oliver!” Her one true knight in white armor. Oliver. Sometimes their hidden feeling for each other goes on his nerves. Just someone admit it! But this time he’ll prove to Oliver and all of them that he can do it himself. He doesn’t need their help all the time. He survived the criminality in the Glades, all his life. He can do this. It’ll be childsplay.

-“No wait, I’m gonna look.” He has decided. He starts to push himself upwards. To the roof of the car. His legs are steady, every muscle strong and ready to fight. He peeks over the top.

-“Roy nooo!!!” Her scream almost make him deaf. He ignores it and scouts around the area. His gaze stops by the window he last saw them in.

-“He isn’t coming, but he moved, he isn’t sitting with his brother anymore.” He rapports coldly. Somehow angry because he isn’t there. Like it’s his own fault that he lost him out of sight.

-“Can you see him somewhere else? Fokus Roy, can you see him?” Her voice is warm, caring. He knows that she is trying to help, but it feels like she is trying to control him.

-“No.” Short, cold answer. 

-“Roy…?” Wondering, confused question, asked by a friend.

-“What are doing with my car?” Suddenly a new voice. Dark and raspy. It’s a scary voice. And he has never heard it before.

-“Shit… Uh nothing” Roy backs away from the car and turns to the voice. It’s him. The man. The shorter one. But is still tall. About the same height as Oliver. 

-“Nothing huh?” He has fine features, dark blonde hair and apple green eyes. His nose is straight and his lips rather plumb. Even though he looks sort of like prince charming there is clearly something threatening about him. Like you can almost smell the danger that lies around him like a gloria. He looks like a soldier. He looks like someone who have seen death and walked away. And he has.

-“Yeah, I told you. Nothing.” Roy flicks with his eyes. It’s hard to keep eye-contact with him. A chill of fear creeps along his spine, causing the hairs on his arms to stand up. Every instinct inside him screams to run, and every nerve gets ready to fight.

-“Sure, empty your pockets will you.” He is demanding, and a brash, it seems like. Roy could easily ignore it, he have met many men just like him. But today he lets the man’s arrogance blow on the resting fire inside him.

-“No, why would I” He is cheeky, yet cold. Almost like the man himself. You could almost say that he is rebellious against the older man.

-“Roy, who are you talking to?!” Felicity is talking quietly, she has understood that there is someone there with Roy.

-“Empty them! I want to make sure nothing is missing from my car!” The man is getting angry now. What was his name again? Something on D he thinks. Danny? Daryl? Damon? Drace? Nah he don’t know. But his last name was spacial. It was the name of a gun. Walther maybe? Or Winchester? Probably the last one. The man’s green gaze brings Roy back to reality.

-“Fine…” He says. He stretches his hand to his pocket, pretends to dig it out, and then takes out his closed fist. He raises it, as to show the content to the man. Then, extremely fast, throws it towards the mans face with the intention to knock him to the ground. But it fails.

The man catches his fist with well hidden act of surprise. “Woah take it easy there tiger” He seems to wonder what he should do with him. He clutches Roy’s fist tightly, as a demonstration of his strength. Then he starts to twist it away from his face, a movement with the intention to hurt the boys hand. It does. Roy can feel the strength leave his arm as pain takes its place. With a sudden movement the man pushes the fist away from him, causing Roy to spin a short while and then falling with his hands and knees to the ground. Roy can feel the huge and consuming anger, like the one he felt when the mirakuru had hold of him, awakening in his pit. Within a second it feels like all of him is on fire. All he can think of is how many that are dead because of the asshole standing behind him, and he isn’t allowed to fight him. He isn’t allowed to seek justice for all those dead. He wants to, so badly. How can Oliver make such a choice? He has no right to decide over him. 

Then in the middle of his rebellious thoughts there is a voice. A calm voice with insight, wisdom and control. The voice washes over him like a cold flood wave and brings back the sense to someone who lost it.  
-“Roy, concentrate. I don’t know happened. I can only assume that you hear this and that whatever you are thinking is bad. Let the rage go Roy, let it go. Think. How can you get out of this situation. How can you beat them. If you can’t, then run. You life is more valuable than dead peoples’ revenge. Don’t do anything stupid. Be safe for me. Be safe for Oliver, Diggle. And for Thea. Be safe for Thea.” 

Suddenly two new pairs of shoes show up under his nose. He starts to look up, trying to locate the face, belonging to the shoes. He almost have to break his neck to get eye-contact with the huge man standing above him. He really is tall, Felicity wasn’t lying. The face is sort of shaggy, with long brown hair hanging down. His face is clean from all emotions, maybe except from annoyance or maybe boredom. He utters four word with such a cold voice, still they save Roy from a lot of pain. “Get out of here!” Roy doesn’t wait long before he stands up, almost 2 heads shorter than the man, and gets ready to run. But there is something holding him back. A look in the man’s eyes. A spark of warmth and care, not at all the cold he expected and that covers the rest of his face. “NOW” The roar from behind him awakens him from his dwale and gets him to run, fast, and without looking back. Not until he is far away, knowing that they haven’t followed him, he stops. Leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath. First now he realizes that Felicity has been screaming herself hoarse, trying to get his attention.

-“I’m fine Felicity, I got away.” He is relived. Now when the fire in his pit has gone out, he sees how lucky he was. And how foolish he was, thinking that he could take on both of them on his own. After all, they are serial killers.

-“How? Did you fight them?” Felicity is still scared. She probably imagines Roy beeing all beaten up.

-“No, they let me go” His voice is very close to start trembling.

-“They find you, and let you go?” The amazement in her voice is obvious, almost insulting. Suddenly he gets the image of her screaming right out in the thin air, in her office, after him. So funny it must have looked!

-“Yeah, I think the big one just wanted me to go away.” Then there is that man’s eyes again. Why were they so weird, he can’t remember it anymore. But there were something.

-“The big one?” He confused her, again. How can someone so cleaver get so easily confused?

-“Yeah, the tall one, with the shaggy hair.”

-“Samuel? The youngest brother?” Now she gets it. He should have said the guy with the hair at once.

-“Well, he might be young but he is huge! Like really huge Felicity.” This is probably one of the most honest things he have ever said. That man truly was big. Probably muscular too, but back then, all he could think of was his height.

-“Are you okej?” 

-“Yes, I told you, I’m fine!” He is exited! He has good news for her, and for Oliver. They’ll be very pleased.

-“Good, I better tell Oliver that the plan failed, he won’t be pleased.” At this he smiles, because that is very wrong.

-“Oliver is never pleased. But don’t worry.” So close to laughing now, so close. The grin that covers his face probably makes him look like a lunatic.

-“What?” Soon he can say it!!! Soon!

-“I did it!” And there it was!! Three words and the feeling he gets when he utters them, unbelievable.

-“You did?!?” She is pleased. And hugely amazed! He can hear her pride through the earphone.

-“I did! I placed the tracking bug underneath their car, try it!”

-“Uploading it now… aaaand done! We got them! Have I told you how fantastic you are?” Silently he agrees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took a long time to get this one finished. We had planed to make it longer but we thought you had waited long enough. We'd like to remind you that we are both from a country were you don't speak english as first language, so if the text becomes a little weird at times that might be the explanation. Thank you so much for reading!!!

#8  
Felicity sits alone in the “arrowcave” in front of the computers, on the middle screen there is a map with three blinking dots. Two of them are moving, it’s the tracking-bugs placed on both Oliver and Roy, so she can keep an eye on them even if there are no cameras. As in the case of where they are going. Her earphone lincs her with them. Suddenly there is higheeld steps behind her.

klick klick klick…

-“Felicity?” That voice. High, light and wondering. The voice of a woman, used to always know things. The voice of someone commanding.

-“Laurel? Hi…?” Felicity spins her chair around. She already knows who it is. Laurel. She will always recognize her voice, she spent months being jealous of her, for having Olivers attention. Which is damn hard to get by the way.

-“Hi, where’s Oliver?” She is wearing a grey jacket and skirt, with a green top underneath. Her heels are high and red. Around her arm a bracelet in gold glitters and her light brown hair is curled. Somehow she managed to look so beautiful, it’s hard not to crave her beauty for your self.

-“Out.. with Roy. Not out out, as in date, just out… working… together. But not together” She does it again, she would hit her self in the head for her stupid stammering, but it would make her look even more stupid. She wants laurel gone. Not that she doesn’t like her, because she do. She gets why Oliver used to love her. It’s just… last time she was here he did scream at her. If he finds out that she is here they are screwed,

-“Ahhh vigilante time eh?” She does that little smile of her’s, sad, like she is not allowed to join a game, everyone else is playing.

-“Yeah, precisely. That’s what I meant” Felicity turns back to her computer. Realising that Oliver probably wonders exactly what is happening.

-“Felicity who are you talking to? Is Laurel there??” His voice is a little rough through the mic, but it’s easy to recognize.

-“Oliver… did you hear all that?” Felicity widely opens her eyes, a blush spreading on her cheeks.

-“We both did…” He doesn’t let his emotions show in his voice, still, Felicity wants nothing more than to melt through the floor. All she can say is a week “Oh”.

-“Well, I guess Oliver will start a fight if I stay?” It’s Laurel, right as usual. But telling her that will make her sad, and she hates when people around her gets sad.

-“Noooo… maybe?” She tries to lie, but get quickly that there is no point, Laurel will see right through her. All she can do is to try to make the truth a little less hard.

-“Who Felicity?!” Oliver is angry now, he doesn’t like to be ignored. Like a big baby sometimes, but she would never dare to say that.

-“Laurel. She is not here to fight. You’re not right?” She turns at Laurel, making sure she’s right in her assumption. She doesn’t alway count on her own sense of assumption.

-“No, just want to help. I’ll stay here with Felicity, keep her company. No more. promise” She is assuring, and she really do believe her.

-“Did you hear that?” Felicity asks out in the air, but it’s intended for Oliver.

-“Hear what?” His gruff voice. She smiles a little, she really likes his voice.

-“Laurel. She’ll stay here with me, no interfering. She promised.” Felicity starts to anxiously bit her lower lip, hoping Oliver will be ok with Laurel, for once.

-“Fine…” He is not smiling, she can tell. But he said yes, so she doesn’t really care. He can’t be happy always. Not that he usually is but… Felicity has to shake her head, not to get stuck in her own thoughts.

-“Hi Laurel” It’s Roy this time, in her earphone. She passes the greatning to Laurel.

-“Hello Roy. Where are you going?” Laurel asks, waiting for Felicity to pass it on.

-“Lousy motel in the glades. Temporary home for our two favourite dead people.” Felicity says, without noticing the question wasn’t meant for her.

-“Should I even ask?” Laurel smiles, a little weak. She seems tired.

-“If you don’t want a confusing answer, then no. Because it is. Confusing. Very. I’m gonna stop talking now.” Felicity stares at her computer, talking a few deep breaths. Calming her own exited tonge.

-“Can’t Laurel get an earphone too? If she’s going to stay?” Roy inputs, cleverly.

-“Sure, I’m just, excuse me Laurel. It’s in that drawer behind you... aaaand here you go.” Felicity hands Laurel the little earphone, who she quickly puts in place.

-“Oliver? Are you there?” She says, trying the mic.

-“Yes. Felicity, we’re getting closer. Roy, we stop our bikes a bit from the motel, don’t want to alert them.” Oliver answers her, a little strict, before he addresses both Felicity and Roy.

-“Sure” There is some sound, that easily could be Roy, scratching his ear.

-“Where’s Diggle?” Laurel suddenly realises that there is one missing.

-“Daddy week. He’ll be back in a few days.” 

-“Don’t you need him?” She hasn’t been with the gang for very long but it seems as Oliver gets a clearer head with him around. And she prefers that, when he is mad he can be very... unpleasant. 

-“We’ll manage. Roy, pull over.” Felicity watches as the two dots slow down, before stopping completely. “Come on” They start moving again, but slower this time.

-“What do you see?”

-“Several doors leading to different rooms. Their car stands outside, can’t tell which door.” Roy says, filling Felicity and Laurel in on the details.

-“You can’t kick them all in, who ever you are looking for will get away.” Laurel knows what she talking about, she has seen her father do stuff like this hundreds of times, just without the masks, and with guns instead of a bow and arrows.

-“We’re not. Felicity?” Oliver isn’t sure he likes to be told what and what not to do, by Laurel. Or by anyone.

-“Found them, they used fake aliases, they are in room 12.” He can hear the smile in her voice. She really is good. He doesn’t know what to do without her.

-“Got it, I’ll go in back you’ll stay up front?” Roy looks at Oliver for insurance.

-“Drive them towards me, I’ll stand… on the car works, blocking their exit and shooting at them. Hopefully they’ll be disorientated enough for us to take down easily. I’m going to need you to run after them fast. I can’t help you if they stay inside the motel, you need to drive them out, copy?” His voice is dark, already focused on their task.

-“Yeah no prob” Roy takes lead, starts heading a different direction, to get behind the motel.

-“We hear you” Laurel states, for both of them, in front of the computers. “But..?” Laurel suddenly gets an idea. “Can’t you use some sort of ‘scary arrow’? Like… instead of shooting at them you scare them out?” She says, satisfied with herself, knowing she might just have impressed Oliver.

-“I have the spark arrows” Roy states over the mic. Laurel is glad he isn’t next to Oliver anymore, he probably wouldn't have liked to hear that. But she is still not sure what they are, she tries to discreetly ask Felicity:  
-“Spark arrows?

-“Don’t call them that. They send out a bright light in form of sparks that blind anyone who looks at them temporarily. It’ll work. Do so. Everyone ready?” Oliver hears Laurel and answers, not moving a single muscle in his face.

-“Showtime!” Roy whispered excitedly over the mic.

 

-“It’s good, good that we went into that second hand store, their clothes are always much more comfortable than new ones. Also new ones are stiff and smell funky. Used shoes smell funky too, but at least they are nice to wear. Usually a lot cooler too. If you don’t think about the fact that other people have had their stinky feet in there.” 

-“Charlie are you ok?” Sam turns away from the bedroom wall, that he is currently clearing. Since they found out that Charlie is being hunted, they decided to leave for a new motel, just in case.

-“Im fine, super fine!” She is sitting on Deans bed, with her hands under her legs. She is nervous, for some reason. Not that she is without reason, it’s just, she has been talking continuously for the past hour.

-”Charlie...?” Sam says, looking at her one last time before taking down the very last thing on their wall: The photo of the reporter Iris West.

-”Ok, I’m not fine at all. Last time I saw you I broke my arm, lost my job, had to switch identity, hacked one of the richest men in the world’s computer, a guy got shot in the head and you made me flirt with someone of the male gender. And now I’m sitting in your bedroom.” This time she looks at Dean, just coming out of the bathroom.

-”It’s a motel, relax.” He says, in his dark voice. He is annoyed at Charlie, most people would be after hearing on her endless chatter most part of the day.

-”But I’m sitting on your beds. In your motel room. And I have a bad feeling right now.” Charlie drags her cardigan tighter around her.

Suddenly Dean puts a finger on his mouth. He silently drags his gun from his jacket, lying on this bed next to Charlie, and aggressively waves for Sam and Charlie to head to the door. Sam quickly drags on his brown jacket before he lays his big hand on the door handle. He opens the door at the same moment as the back door swings open with a loud crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter was added in April, that was along time ago. We took a break over the summer you could say but we're back now and working with the next piece. Looking forward to getting it done! Thank you so much for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally started writing again after a long summer break, we hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. Next chapter should come pretty soon. Bye

#9  
-”Roy? Roy?! What happened? Are you ok? Roy?” Felicity starts screaming after they hear a horrible high pitch noise, coming from their earphones. The only way to describe it, is like saying it's the sound of metal screaming as it gets ripped apart.

-”What was that?” Laurel holds her hand carefully over her earphone, ready to rip it out if the noise starts again.

-”We lost him… I don’t know what that means, and I’m scared to guess… Oliver?” Felicity is clicking desperately on the keyboard, trying to reconnect with Roy. She is going paler for every minute that passes.

-”Ahhhhhhh!” Laurel screams as the noise starts again. It is over after just a few seconds, but it keeps ringing in both their ears. “What is that sound? I heard it again, did you too?”

-”Yes. I think we just lost Oliver. Oliver, can you hear me? Oliver? OLIVER!!!!!!” Felicity cries out. She is crying now, but keeps wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, trying to hold it together. 

-”... They’re gone…” Laurel states with an empty voice and cold apathetic eyes, widely opened. Her hand slowly starts reaching for her mouth as she seems to realize what that might mean.

-”Are th… are… do you think they are ok?” Felicity wheels her chair around and to look up into Laurel’s eyes, seeking comfort as tears stream down her cheeks.

-It’s Oliver, of course they are alive.” Laurel takes a deep breath and smiles certainly to the young woman, sitting in front of her.

-”That wasn’t what I asked.” Felicity turns again. Her voice is sort of cold. Frosty. She start pushing different buttons, determined to reactivate Oliver’s and Roy’s earphones from distance. She doesn’t seem to care that her tears starts to drip on the keyboard.

-”I’m going out there!” Laurel says and turns around, walking out of there. But before she has taken more than a few steps Felicity is behind her, holding her wrist tightly, pulling her back.

-”Noo!!! No. You’re not. I’m calling Diggle.” And with that Felicity drags Laurel back to her computers and reaches for her phone, lying on the table.

Suddenly there is a sharp buzzing sound in both Laurels and Felicity’s ears as Oliver’s earphone is activated again.

-“Ahh… Felicity? Are you there?” Oliver’s voice comes through the mic, a little rough and uneven, but it’s him.

-“I’m here! Are you alright?!” Felicity quickly hands Laurel the phone and sits down in her chair. With a few presses on keys and their connection with Oliver stabilizes and they can hear him clearly again.

-“I’ve had worse. But I don’t know about Roy.” Oliver is in pain. He tries to hide his grunts and moans as he seems to be moving a short bit, closer to where they last saw Roy’s dot on the screen.

-“Is he alive?” Felicity whispers, terrified for the answer.

-“...His pulse is there, but it’s weak. He was hit in the head pretty bad. He’s bleeding.” Felicity and Laurel exchange a long look.

-“Laurel, call Diggle, now!” Eventually Felicity breaks the silence and takes command. Her tears are dried on her cheeks and she has forgotten that just a short moment she was crying her eyes out.

-“Yes, his number is in here?” Laurel holds up Felicity’s phone in front of her, waving it slightly.

-”Mmhum… Oliver, what happened out there?” She nods to her but quickly gets back to talking to Oliver, a glimpse of relief in her light blue eyes.

-”They were better than we thought. Dean Winchester, I think, I got into a close fight with. It was like fighting Sara, I couldn’t get to him without him getting to me. How can he have such skills, and not have special training?”

-”I don’t know. I’ll search both of them again, I mean their story. Not actually search them… because they aren’t here. And they would probably not let me… ”

-”Good…. It was… The other one, Samuel right? He tore himself loose from my arrows, that means he has to be really strong. I think we underestimated them.”

-”They got away then. I called Diggle, he is on his way.” Laurel joins the conversation. Her voice is sort of “business like”. She doesn’t seem to remember her devastation just a few minutes ago. 

-”Yes, they are gone. Where Felicity?” Oliver starts to sound better now. Apparently he wasn’t that hurt.

-”Not long away, a couple of blocks. You could get to them.” Felicity’s voice is strong now. Confident. Both Roy and Oliver are alive. All left now is to catch the son's of bitches who hurt her boys. They will wish they never rolled their pretty asses into town.

-”When Diggle gets here, he takes Roy. I’ll follow them, see where they stop.” Oliver interrupts her thoughts and she is pulled out of her dreams of revenge.

-”But Olli, we lost you… you can’t just go for them again, they’ll know this time!” Laurel breaks into the conversation again, her head on point and arguments ready on the tip of her tongue. 

-”I’m NOT discussing this with you Laurel!!” Oliver is demanding, clearly irritated on her questioning of his authority.

-”Felicity!! Tell him!” But Laurel has handled him before, and isn’t easily told of.

-”Can’t. It’s his choice.” Felicity refuses to look at Laurel as she states this. She feels like she is betraying her, but she does believe in Oliver’s and Diggle's ability to catch them. She has to. Their entire partnership is built on trust in each other. Even if Oliver makes that hard from time to time. 

-”I can’t believe this!!! I’m coming too.” 

-”No Laurel you’re not. These guys put Roy out of the game too easy and he has a lot better training than you. I’m not letting you go into this. I can’t. Think about your father. Could he really loose two daughters?” 

Laurel falls into silence. It's something about her look that catches Felicity’s interest. An idea strikes her and she gasps before being able to cover it. Understanding glows from her eyes and as Laurel sees it she silently begs Felicity not to say anything.

-”What?” Oliver’s voice sparks a little, the line isn’t perfect since whatever happened, that momentarily broke it up.

-”Nothing”, Laurel quickly insures Oliver, looking at Felicity's outraged expression. But Felicity pulls it together and once again takes command. 

-”Diggle’s online. He’s on his way. If you start running left, towards the third corner, and then follow up that alley, you should meet him, there is a gas station where he can pick you up. Car is the only way you’ll catch up to them. They are moving fast… oh this is bad.”

-”What? What is it? Oh…” Laurel follows the dot belong to ''the brother's'' car. She keeps watching it and it's obvious new direction.

-”Talk to me Felicity, what is happening?”

-”They know. They are heading for the dock. The Triad is blocking all tracers back there, that means…” Felicity can’t finish the sentence.

-”I know what it means. We’ll lose them. But as soon as they leave the dock the bug will work again. We just have to wait them out.” Oliver refuses to acknowledge the big set back.

-”Don’t think they will take the car out of there. I mean if they know, then… Why would they? They’ll get out another way.” Laurel puts all the cards on the table, when no one else seems to want to.

-”Keep close watch on every surveillance monitor around the dock, if we spot them then… “

-”Showtime. Oliver, Diggle’s got Roy now. He’s heading your way. Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait?” Felicity makes one last half-hearted attempt to stop Oliver.

-”I’m sure. These guys are slippery, if we don’t tie them in good, they will get away and we won’t ever find them again. I’m ready.”

-”Ok just… Be careful. And watch out for Diggle. He’s got Sarah now.” Oliver hums. Felicity does a few final clicks on the keyboard and Diggle's earphone is connected with the rests. Oliver’s and Diggle’s two dots on the map meet and they’re of together. By now the dot belonging to the brothers has started to flicker. It won’t last much longer.

Felicity looks at Laurel. She feels helpless, useless. She can’t do anything and it’s haunting her. Laurel is her angry reflektion, the same feelings written in the way her brow is furrowed and her fists tightly closed. A statue with frustration written all over. They share one long look before looking back to the digital map on the screen. There are only two dots left.

 

-”The hell was that?” Dean shouts, to whom he doesn't really know. Charlie is sitting in the back leaning forward so much she is basically in the front as well. Sam is thinking fast, you can almost see the wheels spinning in there. Dean has forgotten all rules of driving and if there where speed cameras he’d have quite the tickets later, but luckily there aren’t any. This is the glades. The rebuilding is going slow. No one wants to waste money on cameras when people need roofs over their heads.

-”I think… but it can’t be… can it?” Sam turns his head to look at Charlie and it seems like the same thought has struck her. There is fear written over her face while Sam is more… confused. Disbelieving. Dean allows himself one quick look on both of them before returning his full concentration on the road. 

-”What?” he growls when no explanation appears. “WHaaaaatt???”

-”It’s… He’s a legend. This city is famous for him. Everyone knows that but… I never thought I’d actually meet him…” Charlie's voice fades away. She looks like she’s about to faint again. Her pale skin towards her red sparkling hair makes her look almost like a ghost. A terrified, goofy ghost.

-”For god’s sake, talk! Who is he? WHO??” His growling has turned to screams of frustration. “Two guys in weird suits attacked us, tried to kill us, with arrows. ARROWS! And there were sparkles and noises and he was on the Impala. He was on BAby…” Dean’s voice crack on the last word. A slight insight in how very confused and angry he is.

-”He’s called the Arrow.” Sam says. His voice is steady and calm. A complete opposite to Dean’s uncontrolled rage. He almost sound curious and amazed.

-”Arrow? What like the Flash? Are they connected?”

-”No. Well not really. Flash is the vigilante of Central city. Their guardian angel he’s called.” Charlie speaks up. Sam and Dean exchange a very speaking look when she mentions the Flash. “Arrow is more… Like Batman. If Flash is superman, good and heroish, then Arrow is Batman. Darker and scarier and more brutal. He’s a legend. THE legend in modern history. Our own dark hero. At first he used to kill, but not anymore. Now he’s nicer. But if… He wants to get you… I think I should find a new hiding place. Like now. Like absolutely now... Stop the car, stop it! I need to get out! I can’t stay with you! Have you any idea what they would do to me at Iron heights?? STOP THE CAR!!” Charlie makes a sudden jump for the side door and opens it. The sudden draft of wind makes Dean turn the wheels in surprise and almost drive of the road. With a quick turn the opposite way he manages to avoid the almost definite crash and gets the car under control again. Sam has taken hold around Charlie’s waist and makes sure she’s not going to try to jump. When she seems a little more controlled he reaches back and closes the door.

-”What the hell Charlie?! We could have crashed, all of us! How would that help anyone?! Dean pull over!” Sam is furious. Charlie haven't known the guys for that long but Sam has always seemed so calm and relaxed, even in the worst situations he’s never let his anger get in the way. But this… His eyes are nailing her to the seat, forcing her to look at him. And he’s not letting her look away. It feels like he’s searching her soul for something, like he can see every part of her. She feels naked and vulnerable. She has never felt this exposed in her life. And then he blinks. And the horrible stare is gone. Back is his warm hazel eyes, looking at her sadly. Almost disappointed. Like she is child who's done very badly, and he can’t even express his thoughts because she won’t understand. She crumples, scared and ashamed. Both her and Dean sits quiet, waiting. The road is deserted and garbage bags lies everywhere. The silence is screaming at them. The only thing heard is the Impala’s engine going. Sam takes one last good look at Charlie then he turns, opens the door and gets out. He walks over to Charlie’s side and opens the same door he just struggled to close. Charlie sits and shivers as the cold air takes hold of her long hair.

-”Get out.” Sam holds the door for her and waits. Charlie hesitates. She doesn’t want to. She’s not dumb. Her best ways of making it out alive is to stay with them, what she did was stupid, she risked all of their lives. And the time they aren’t moving now their followers get closer by every second. No, she doesn’t want to leave the cars protecting hold at all.

-”Get out!” Sam shouts at her, making an attempt to drag her out but Dean stops him.

-”Sam come on, she panicked. It was stupid. Give it a rest. Get back in the car now, come on Sammy, come on!” Sams jerks. He looks at Dean for a while, then closes Charlie’s door and gets in the car again. Dean makes a aggressive pull out and they continue their run. Charlie tries to catch Sam’s eyes in the back mirror but he stubbornly avoids it. After several long seconds of quiet drive Dean takes command. After all they are in a situation that needs to be dealt with.  
-”So what have we got on thisAarrow dude? Show me what you’ve got those huge heads for.”

\- “He’s good. Probably got some kind of military training.” Sam’s voice is calm, only repeating obvious facts. He still avoids Charlie.

\- “So he’s not… Not natural?”

-”Well we don’t know for sure but he’s never shown any signs. Not that many have seen him close, I mean he mostly kick people's ass and then leave them for the cops.” Charlie inflicts.

-”But he used to kill, yes?” Dean starts to question her since she seems more eager to share information.

-”Yeah, but he’s good now.”

-”Good, did you really just say that? He’s fricking chasing us. That son of a bitch just tried to kill us all with arrows! You really think this guy is sane, or good?” Dean almost spits the words out in anger.

-”But.. but he’s a hero! He only goes after bad guys!” It takes a while before she realizes what she said. 

-”What are you saying? That we are bad guys? That we should be in Iron heights, like a true pair of thugs? That’s what you think?” Sam looks out through the window, seemingly calm, but his words are sharper than a thousand knives

-”No… I just, your records aren’t exactly spotless.” Charlie makes a not-so-good attempt to defend herself. Sam has already disarmed her. 

-”Neither are yours. But we don’t judge you for that now do we? You don’t get to judge us either, I mean, you haven't even told us your real name!” Charlie looks down into her pale trembling hands and she mumbles something very quietly.

-”What?” Dean leans a little closer back to her, still without letting his eyes leave the road.

-”Celeste Middleton. That’s my real name.”

-”Oh. Yeah that’s nice. Do you… Do you want us to call you that? Celeste?” Dean tries to soften up the tense atmosphere in the car. Being the mediator is rather unusual to him.

-”No! I like Charlie. It’s a good alias.” Charlie is quick to help him. Eager to smoothen up what she just said.

-”Yeah, it is. But guys, are you done now? We need to get our heads in the game! How did they found us?”

-”Bugs.” Sam says, his eyes are clearer and face lighter. Like a storm just passed by.

-”What are you talking about now? Bugs… what?” With his concentration split on driving as fast as possible on the more and more crowded streets and his rarely used role as a mediator Dean’s patience is running out. Besides there is a highly skilled, masked arrow-shouting, maniac after them.

-”Bugs, tracking-bugs! That’s smart, very smart! They are tracking us, or …” Charlie starts explaining following her line of thoughts as she speaks.

-”The car. Oh no they didn’t. How dare they?” When Dean realizes that not only did the crazy dude STAND ON baby but he did also place a BUG on her… Dean is mad. No one messes with baby and gets away with it.

-”That could have happened anytime. We’ve left the car several times since we arrived here.” Sam want’s to calm Dean, insure him that it’s not his fault.

-”Wait, that dude! The the tiny ken-doll-like dude, after the diner. He was sitting by our car, tried to punch me. Remember?”

-”Yeah. You reckon he did it?” Charlie watches a little confused as the guys discuss something she clearly missed. After the diner the guys had gone out to the car while she went to the bathroom.

-”Could have. Or someone else. It’ll be impossible finding him again. We just saw him briefly. It doesn’t matter. Can they still track us?” Now for the first time Sam turns to look at Charlie. His question is honest, without sarcasm or hidden meaning. And his wonderful warm hazel eyes shines at her. She will be forgiven. Not yet, but soon. It warms Charlie within. Sam and Dean have become like the two older brothers she never even dreamed of.

-”Definitely.” 

-”How do we get rid of it?” Dean asks them both.

-”Well we could always do that trick we pulled on those losers, ghostfacers. wipe all electronic equipment.” Sam suggests, but it’s clear that he would prefer not to.

-”There is a better way, pulling a ghostfacers or whatever you called it will destroy phones, computers, radio and even the car battery. But, since the bugs sends out a certain kind of waves I should be able to interfere with the transmission. But building, the device I need, that could take a while and we don’t really have time, now do we?”

-”No...Can we block it, temporarily? Just so we can get time to fix that thing?” Sam’s brain is going fully and he doesn’t hesitate anymore about using Charlie’s brilliance for help.

-”The dock maybe? I heard the Triad is located there. They wouldn't let such devises as a tracking bug get anywhere near their headquarters. They would probably block it for us.” 

-”Got it. Dock it is.” Dean pulls suddenly left to head for the agreed destination.

-”We should be able to find what you need there. But won't it trash our phones too?” He doesn’t seem to keen on the object of getting their phones destroyed.

-”Yeah… But you should probably change those anyways. And get rid of your aliases when you’re on it.” Sam eventually nods in agreement.

-”What about yours?” He asks.

-”I don’t really think it’s me they’re after. I think I’m green.”

-”No, I suppose you’re right. If they saw us no wonder they coming after us. After those leviathans turned the entire nation after us…” Sam sighs, a long and exhausted sigh.

-”Fricking god forsaken assholes.” Dean’s voice comes like a little surprise for Charlie, she almost forgot him there for a while.

-”Amen.” Sam says, and the both brothers smile for a short while.


	10. Chapter 10

#10

-”Hey Felicity?” After a long moment of silence, he tries again. “Felicity?” When he’s once again only greeted with silence, the now familiar worry seattles in. “Come on, damnit! Felicity are you there?” Diggle feels his hands tighten around the steering wheel of the van.

-”Call her.” Oliver voice may be calm, but Diggle knows very well that he’s experiencing similar feelings. He’s good at hiding it, but Diggle knows.

-”Yeah, just a sec… Come on Felicity! pick up! …” He fumbles when taking the phone out of his pocket, while at the same time maneuvering the big car with one hand.

-”Yeah what?!” Her voice sounds startled at the other end of the line. 

-”Felicity?” 

-”Yeah?” He feels a smile lurking at the tips of his mouth. She’s alright. A quick look at Oliver shows he’s relaxing again too.

-”Are you ok?”

-”Yes? Shouldn't I be?” She sound like she always does. A slight bit confused perhaps. But certainly not unusual.

-”Are your earphones broke?”

-”... Oh. No. I… Took it out”

-”Why would you do that?” He feels his brow furrow. She took it out?? 

-”I was going to do er… I fell asleep… Sorry” In the middle of a car chase, and she falls asleep. He chuckles. He sees Oliver smiling beside him, knowing he heard.

-”It’s ok. Laurel too?” 

-”Um, excuse me.” There are some disruptance to the line, assumingly due to Felicity moving the phone around. Muffled you can hear Felicity yelling: ‘Laurel, wake up! Wake up! It’s them!’ Then she returns. “Now she’s awake. What’s up? You didn’t find them?”

-”No. There’s nothing. We found a man that might have seen them but that gave us nothing.” Even he can hear the tiredness in his voice.

-”Oh I’m sorry. How’s Oliver taking it?”

-”He tries to stay calm but, Felicity he’s furious. Really furious.” 

-”Oh…”

-”Anyway, Roy woke up a while ago. He’s been taking it cool.”

-”And he was ok with that?”

-”Not really. But Oliver made sure he stayed in the van, the entire time. Let’s just say it was no good time to disobey.”

-”I can imagine.” There are some muffled sounds, a voice speaking that’s not Felicity. “Laurel is wondering whether you’ll keep searching?”

-”No. I need to get home to Sarah. And Oliver… We all need a break. Some sleep wouldn't be wrong. For any of us.”

-”Yeah I know. I need to get to work too. That won’t be nice… Just got a new job and I can’t seem to ever be on time. Great… “

-”Are you late?”

-”What? No… Wait! I AM! Sorry Diggle, will you fix it… him… uh…”

-”I got it. Don’t worry. Make sure Laurel gets home? I don’t want her running out there playing hero. It’s not safe for her.”

-”I’m on it. See you, oh and Diggle?” He hums patiently.

-”Hug Sarah for me?” The way Felicity, Roy and hell, even Oliver, all seem to love his daughter warms his heart more than he can ever put into words.

Diggle closes the call. A smile plays on his lips. His mind far from the task still ahead. Sarah always makes him smile. Even if it’s only hearing her name. She is so beautiful. 

He turns to Oliver. They are still driving around the dock. Looking but not finding anything. Oliver sits tense, on the tip of his seat, looking out through the window. Trying to catch a glimpse of… something. The morning sun shines through the windows, lighting his face and making his pale eyes shine, as with a light of themselves. He sits there, completely still, only his eyes moving, and his chest rising and falling. Seeing him like this, imagining the island isn’t too hard. The man is more than human. And that part of Oliver, Diggle both envies and fears. It’s like you feel vulnerable just by being near him. You just know that if he would chose to attack you would probably not be the one walking away from it. He may fear what drove Oliver to become the man he is today, but he does not fear Oliver himself. Oliver is dangerous, but rather simple. He has a big heart, and he does everything to protect his loved ones. He turned himself into a weapon so that he could come back home, when fate drove him away. Who knows what really happened on that island? Do you want to know? Perhaps not.

 

Once they return to Verdant all of them quickly changes out of their suits to their real clothes. Diggle leaves to go back and check on Sarah. He wasn’t supposed to get dragged in at all this time. But you know, shit does tend to happen. Felicity is already gone, sped of to her new fancy work at Palmer Technologies, and Laurel is of to hers. Only Oliver and Roy are left together, in a tense silence. No one dares to say it out loud, but they are both thinking the same thing: They have no idea how to take these guys down. They don’t know where they really are, they don’t know how to beat them in a fight, they don’t know their intentions. All in all, they have far too little information on these… brothers.

-”I was thinking, maybe, I could hit the streets? Words travels fast. There should be someone out there who knows something, you know? Unless they’re just passing by, someone should have heard about them, or their plans. If they really are this famous, people ought to know. You can cleanse internet records, but humans? Much harder.”

Oliver is quiet for a long time before he turns to face Roy. His eyes are glittering dangerously and he seems oddly wild. For someone who puts far too much effort in always being controlled and honestly rather stiff, seeing him like this, is frightening. It’s like he could do anything.

-”Yes. Do that.” He turns back around, but not before Roy has time to see something else. The weak shadow of a smile. He knows something, or he knows a way to find out. Roy could try to pry, but it’s easy guessing how that would end. He leaves Oliver.

Out on the streets of the Glades, he feels home. This is where he grew up. He knows the people here, maybe that’s not a very good thing, but that’s they way it is. He know them. Some of them he even likes. Others are useful. Some owe him, others he owe. Then there are always those you stay far away from. He knows most of them too, but that’s nothing he likes.

The first one on his list is Sin. She’s an odd girl, but fits the glades much like himself. The difference between them is that she have no problem with her life there, while he longs to be set free. To live far away from a place like this, to have the chains cut of. Both him and Sin are stuck there. He feels chained. She feels rooted. That difference means everything, yet nothing at all. Because they’re still both here.

He finds her sitting on top of a container, eating a big belly burger, in a bright alley. You’d think there are no such things in the glades, but after parts were colapsed, the glades actually got a lot brighter. Less houses to cast long shadows.

-”Hi.” He lifts his hand in a wave. He’s wearing a red hoodie, making sure to make some noises, as to not startle her. She’s very good at disappearing.

-”Oh. It’s you. What’s up Abercrombie?” She looks up with her black hair pointing up like a small bush.

-”I was looking for you actually.”

-”Really? Oh this is bad. Boy looks for girls. Boy finds girl. What next? Sounds just like a cheesy teen-movie to me.”

“I’d like to ask you about someone.”

“Dude, I know Thea left you. But seriously, I’m not setting up a date for you.”

“It’s nothing like that. I need your help.” At this Sin puts down the burger she’d been taking bites of in between sentences.

“Wow, what’’s up tiger?” Roy makes a jump, and sits down next to her on the container. Believe it or not, but it’s kinda cosy. He puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Contemplating how to start this of. He hadn’t actually thought he’d find her so soon. It usually only happens on accident. She really is hard to find.

-”Have you ever heard of a pair of brothers called Winchester?”

-”Harper, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?” She looks at him intensly, with her forehead all wrinkled in disbelief.

-”So you do?”

-”Of course dude. They were everywhere, on every newspaper, after that bank shooting.”

-”Yeah.” He sits quiet for a while. He knows Sin is staring at him, but he really don’t know how to ask her. She’s nice and all, and they are friends. But if she senses danger, she’s out. Fast. And finding her then is going to be almost impossible.

-”Harper? Why are you asking about them?” She puts her burger in her knee, and lays a hand on his shoulder, to get his attention.

-”They are here.” He turns towards her and looks in her eyes, who are widening and eyebrows shooting in height.

-”Here? As in Starling city?!” He nods.

-”Christ.” Her entire form crumbles a bit.

-”Sounds like you know more about them, then what stood in the papers.”

-”That’s why you’re here? Shit.” She shakes her head looking at him. 

-”Come on Cinderella. I need you here.” She sighs very dramatically. For a while he’s not sure whether he’s gonna bolt or spill. But eventually she picks up her burger again and stuffs her mouth to the breaking point. He lets her chew it down. She’s gonna spill.

-“Alright abercrombie. Better hold onto that pretty face of yours. These guys are bad.”

-“That much I know.”

-”Yo, you don’t know squat. In some circles, these guys are considered way worse than cops, or that vigilante Arrow, or even the mobs. What I’ve heard, they hunt people.”

-“… As in, like go after them?”

-”As in finding and killing. I don’t why. S’pouse there’s some kind of pattern, or reason behind. But once they get a trail, they won’t stop. If you’re hunted by the Winchesters, getting help is hard. But they are, like, lowkey famous. Only the oddest, weirdest, most creepy dudes know them like that. Sort of like a special kind of network, you gotta be in it to know.”

-”Know what?”

-”Well, I’m not in that network, so I don’t know. But the reason they are so feared I guess.“

-”Do you know anything more personal about them? Where they live? Their skills? Personalities? Something more.”

She stiffens.

-”Dude, I’d like to help more, but see I have a life myself that I kinda value. So, sorry man, gotta go.” She jumps of the container and starts sprinting away, but for once he’s ahead of her. He sprints after and manages to grab a hold of her arm just as she’s about to leave the empty alley. He drags her back in and holds her firmly by the shoulders.

-”Come on Sin. Help me out here.”

She squirms and tries to get out of his hold, but he’s stronger than her and has her pinned to the ground where she stands.

-”Fuck you! They’re solo ok? No family, no friends. All dead. They can handle everything from guns to knives and torches. There are some weird fucking rumors about satanic rituals and shit, and apparently they don’t die ok?! They’ve been stabbed, shoot, suffocated. Disappeared from the face of the earth a couple of times. The older one is the most dangerous. He’s harder. Cruler. You wanna ple for your life, go for the younger one. He knows the most too. Some kind of genius or something. Now let me go. That’s all I know ok!”

He lets her go. She sprints out of the alley. Then stops and turns around.   
-”Fuck you. Don’t come looking for me again Harper. I’m warning you.” Then she’s gone.

The guilt rips in his belly, but at the same time a crooked smile plays on his lips. Now they know something. But it’s not enough. He slowly walks out of the alley and heads down the street. Time for number two on his list.


End file.
